User talk:CoolJ7
Welcome to CoolJ7's talk page! *Archive I, 11 July 2009 - 4 August 2009 *Archive II, 5 August 2009 - 1 September 2009 Anything Interesting? Are you working on anything now? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Alright. What do you think about editing User:Wikia so that it leaves our welcoming templates on new contributers' talk pages. We can also make it sign as either you or me instead of a random Staff member. What do you think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Who should we make it sign as? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think. Let me take a more in-depth look, though. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey How are you doing? In case you didn't know, I have been given admin rights to the wiki. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 19:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) New Sidebar What do you think about the new additions to the sidebar? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Also, see Dinopedia:Featured Article Demotion for the vote on Mymoorapelta's demotion. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Great. Once we get some more activity here, I'll have you promoted to admin. I don't want to overload the wiki right now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Bambiraptor Bambiraptor is looking great. You should consider nominating it to become featured. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Great. I think it deserves it. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Easy, read the page and do what it says. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:02, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, I've given you rollback rights. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sysop offer I am a bureaucrat/founder of another dinosaur wiki. I am currently scouting sysops for the Dinosaur Wiki, if you are interested please go to http://dino.wikia.com and ask for T-Rex 882. I am offering you a sysop position, higher than the rollabck you are on this wiki. Our wiki is now small, but with your help we plan to outperform Dinopedia. Contact me if you are interested. T-Rex 882 :Hey CoolJ, it's Matt. Sorry I've been off for a while. I'm back. The administration of The Dinosaur Wiki have me blocked for bieng admin at this wiki. They claim we are their biggest competiters and rivals. They don't understand the point of these wikis. I wish they would be willing to cooperate and collaborate instead of bieng foolish and immature. I've notified them of this via e-mail and would like you to talk to them about how wikis are about friendly collaboration and giving others access to the knowledge that we hold. I hope we can change their attitude about this.--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 01:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still working with the other wiki's admins. They've been more cooperative and unblocked me. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you interested? Sysop is better than rollback...And your talents will be appreciated more. T-Rex 882 Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. I've nominated Bambiraptor. It's time we take Pliosaur off the Main Page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) As do I, I think things are being worked out. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back What's going on? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Great. With a bit more cleaning up, this wiki will be ready for a spotlight. I'll probably sign it up next month. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you still here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Great. Could you help me with a few things? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::In order to be eligible for a Wikia Spotlight, we have to clear out the uncategorized pages and the dead-end pages. Could you help me out with that? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) FA? Do you think that Hydrotherosaurus would qualify for an FA? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 03:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Amazing. I'll nominate it later on. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 21:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. Hydrotherosaurus has been nominated. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 23:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm back I am back, my friend. I hope to see you here soon. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) My Pages why are you marking my pages 'for deletion'! They are fine! It wauld we cool if you adopted Dinopedia Sure. Adopt Dinopedia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parick Not Star Rules 16:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ~~ Hi. Thanks for talking to the other active user. I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights for the wiki. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC)